


Dimples

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They appeared most when Michael was smiling and so he tried his best every day to make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

Despite having to go back to work the next day and subsequently having to retire to bed earlier, Michael loved Sundays. He often got to be lazy and stay in bed for hours. Ryan didn’t mind because he enjoyed doing the same thing — after the apartment was somewhat tidied, anyway. (Because Saturday was reserved for double dates and the living room usually suffered the brunt of the damage.) 

As Ryan vacuumed popcorn kernels from the carpet one morning, Michael propped himself at the foot of their bed and played State of Decay, snuggled comfortably in the sheets. After a while, he heard soft footfalls approaching the bedroom and then felt the bed shift under new weight. Ryan rested a hand on his back and watched him shotgun zombies in their undead faces.

"I wasn’t sure if you fell back asleep or not," he said. "Want some coffee?"

Michael nodded. The other man’s hand began to gently rub circular patterns into his spine. It was amazingly soothing and, if he were a cat, he’d be purring like a lawnmower at the touch.

"And some french toast?"

Michael paused the game and looked up at Ryan, whose blue eyes were softened by the morning light and was beaming rather conspicuously. The younger rolled onto his back. “What do you want?”

Ryan let out a laugh, the sound very innocent but the man very much not. He decided not to feign any act. “Miles asked me to come over and help him decide on what PC he should get Arryn and I…” 

"Go," said Michael automatically, shaking his head, a smile triumphing his face. "You don’t need to ask for my permission, dork. Although making me breakfast is appreciated."

The sandy haired brunet grinned, elated. “You don’t want to join us?” he asked.

The Jersey native shook his head vehemently. “Rye-bread I love you, but you know your lectures on why PC gaming is superior to console gaming bores me to tears…”

"And insults every thing you stand for, I got it," Ryan finished goodnaturedly. He wasn’t offended by the fact that he and Michael had different views on the matter, or any matter. It provided a great dynamic in their relationship and he loved the other man too much to let it be foiled by opposing opinions or differing interests.

He leaned down for a kiss but before he made contact, he took in the handsomeness that was Michael’s face. He adored his freckles and his chin and his brown eyes but mostly he loved his dimples. They appeared most when Michael was smiling and so he tried his best every day to make that happen.

He pecked the small impressions of his cheek and sat back up.

"You’re so cute." With that, he exited the room to begin making breakfast.

Flushing slightly, Michael borrowed into the blanket. “I’m not cute,” he proclaimed in an exaggerated gravelly voice. “I’m manly as hell.”

From the kitchen, Ryan laughed.


End file.
